Equals
by alpacaa-cat
Summary: Delve into the relationship of Kaitou KID and Kudo Shinichi. Moments when the two meet in the series and then some.
1. Chapter 1

After sending Aoko home, Kaito rushed back home and the first thing he did was to crack open his laptop to research who was it again — Kudo Shinichi? The guy who gave him such a hard time in the heist today. He heard the name being uttered by someone in the Task Force through the walkie talkie.

Even during the heartfelt meeting with Aoko earlier, Kaito couldn't calm down. No matter how many deep breathes he took, he was just this jittery ball of nerves. The usual adrenalin rush he feels during heist should've subsided by then, but strangely enough, he just couldn't keep still. He did feel a jab of guilt for not giving Aoko his undivided attention on such a significant day, but fortunately it didn't seem like she picked up on his inattentiveness.

Ah. There it was. The ever present cloying sense of guilt from his continuous deceptions. It was different from the first jab of guilt he felt. This one was mixed together with disgust and regret. On good days he could push all these feelings to the back of his mind. On other days, days like this one, he would be reminded of all the lies he uttered to her. The fact that he could bear to lie to her was already enough to sour the years of friendship that they had.

But there was really nothing he could do about that. So he decided early on not to dwell on these negative feelings and to focus on other things. Things like this new consultant of sorts the Inspector has hired. Kudo.

He was different from the London brat. Hakuba was like an annoying fly that kept getting in your way no matter how you swat at it, (Nakamori was like an angry kid you can't help but mess with, plus vulgarities). This Kudo, quoting Akako: the devil light that saw through everything or whatever flowery shit she said, was predicting his every move, so Kaito started anticipating him predicting his every move and improvised accordingly. The heist that night became a game of sorts. With absurdly high stakes for him. And it was so. Goddamned. _Exciting_.

An equal. That was what Kudo was.

Dangerous, no doubt, like playing with fire. He knows he was lucky he didn't get burnt this time. But Kaito wanted, wanted so bad, to try it again. To feel that shiver up his spine one more time.

Kudo Shinichi. 17 years old. High school detective. Son of renowned author Kudo Yuusaku and actress Kudo Yukiko. Interesting.

—

There was no 'again'.

Kaito put so much effort in preceding heists, with countless back-up plans and escapes routes on a never before seen level of detail and precision, in anticipation of battling the new detective. Yet the detective never showed his face again. Hell, Kaito didn't even manage to see his face the first time around, with the helmet and all.

The asshole hasn't shown up after that time at the clock tower. And no one else has made him resort to his painstakingly drawn up back-up plans. Well, no one should've since he made them for Kudo. But _still_. Even Hakuba couldn't keep pace with his sudden new fervour and was left wondering what happened in his absence. (Stupid Brit blamed his incompetence on jet lag. As if.)

The silver lining to this was that whilst Kaito hasn't seen Kudo, nobody else seems to have either. The detective has been keeping a low profile these past few months. Though no missing person report or anything. How he knew all this information was inconsequential.

At least Kudo wasn't frolicking around with another thief or something. Then he'll be really mad.


	2. Chapter 2

"Conan, aren't you a big hero now? You managed to return the Black Star," Inspector Megure said, eyes alit in mock wonder, "I saw it on the news the other day!" It was after another routine case solved by the famous Sleeping Kogorou and Inspector Megure seemed to deem it alright to initiate a conversation with the bespectacled boy whilst poor Takagi had to wrap the case up by doing the menial work.

"Ehehe, it was just a coincidence that I was there..." The boy in question replied the kindly man sheepishly, with an elaborate gesture of rubbing the back of his neck.

Right after the painfully slow small talk with Inspector Megure ended, Conan went to the emptier side of the crime scene and took up his usual thinking position with his fingers resting on his chin. His mind whirling. Phantom thief. Magic. Codes. Top hat and cape.

He couldn't believe that he hadn't made the connection until the heist was over!

Sure it was a long time ago, but that thief at the clock tower a few years back had made quite an impression. Conan's brows furrowed. He felt absolutely obtuse that he didn't recognise that smug mug of the stupid thief earlier. It actually took the presence Inspector Megure, who was with him at the clock tower, to jog his memory.

So he was called Kaitou KID? How amusing. He was played a fool by the very thief whose name was coined by his own father. _Twice_. Apparently Dad has dealt with Kaitou KID quite a few times, looking at the extensive data gathered on the thief from his crime files.

But that wouldn't make much sense. The thief he saw at the heist seemed younger than 20, which would be impossible given that Kaitou KID's heist activities can be tracked back at least 7 years ago. He couldn't have been thieving since he was barely 10, now could he?

Either he's not the age he appears to be or he isn't the same thief that conducted the first few heists. From what Conan has seen of the Black Organisation and his own mummy dearest (feel the sarcasm), disguising your age under the shadow of a top hat seems laughably easy to do.

However, it's too early to draw any conclusions. Succession, or even a copy-cat could be equally possible as well.

He'd have to attend more heists to gather more data on the thief since Dad's information wasn't anything conclusive. Of course, Conan would bet his first edition copy of 'The Sign Of Four' that his father probably knew much more than what was written down in his files, but there was no way he'll ask him. He couldn't bear to have to see his Dad's condescending smirk (despite being known to wear the exact same smirk frequently himself whilst he solved mysteries and puzzles).

"—onan! Conan!"

Conan looked up and saw Ran's irate face glaring down at him.

"What are you thinking so hard about? How many times do you think I've called your name?" Ran lectured her charge exasperatedly.

Conan bowed his head, appearing apologetic for ignoring Ran. Though the gesture actually meant nothing close to remorse. Since the whole Black Star fiasco, he hasn't been able to look at Ran's face straight without feeling a myriad of confusing emotions.

The most straightforward and obvious one would be embarrassment. Both for imagining Ran in a compromising position and also being gullible enough to get tricked into running to cover her up.

Then there would be the irritation and frustration at not being able to catch the dumb thief. He hadn't been closer at catching the elusive bandit as Kudo Shinichi than he had when he was Conan. The thief had managed to get away at the last second both times somehow so he couldn't claim that his incompetence was due to his current size or anything. Yet he still couldn't help but keep think of every moment of the heist where his former stature would have given him a better edge over the pompous thief.

The surprising and confusing part was that this issue annoyed him to such an extent. Conan has been in this state long enough that he had accepted that being a kid and a grown-up each has its own advantages and inconveniences. Or so he thought he had. Apparently, dealing with this particular person has made the more childish and competitive side surface. The feeling was comparable to a good discussion about his idol, the one and only Sherlock Holmes. Kaitou KID should be honoured to be placed in the same class as Holmes, really.

The thought made Conan crack a wry smile, before he ran after Ran, who has left him behind as she couldn't seem to get through to him and didn't want to continue to try.

_Thank you for reading and following/favouriting this story. Reviews and critiques on the writing would be extremely appreciated. _


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter would be better appreciated after re-reading Volume 44: Files 7-10 (Chapter 453-456), especially File 10 (Chaper 456) since it is where this chapter takes place. __Actually, I implore you to read this chapter and the manga together__. _

I TWDMZ GWC VMDMZ EIVB BW UMMB 1412 I TWDMZ GWC VMDMZ EIVB BW UMMB 1412 I TWDMZ GWC VMDMZ EIVB BW UMMB 1412 I TWDMZ GWC VMDMZ EIVB BW UMMB 1412 I TWDMZ GWC VMDMZ EIVB BW UMMB 1412

"Trust me on this. Last night, I thought up a great plan!" Suzuki Jirokichi said, trying to assure Inspector Nakamori to go along with his plan without too much fuss.

"Uncle Jirokichi! Are you going to transport the sculpture somewhere else?" The little brat looked up at Kaito and asked in his sickeningly sweet voice. Conan does a really good impression of an innocent kid, Kaito admits. But knowing that it isn't his actual voice made the act look exceptionally repulsive to listen to. Too bad he was still the old man, so he'd have to suffer through this tedious act.

Maybe when he and the kid are alone, then he'd be able to get him to drop the facade. There was no way Conan will pass up the chance to accompany Jirokichi for an opportunity to catch KID.

"May I pleeeaseee go with you? I want to witness your great capture of KID!" Conan continued speaking, with a guileless expression on his adolescent face, his arms flailing excitedly.

Kaito chuckled inwardly, while Suzuki Jirokichi's face was schooled into an expression of delight. "Bahahahaha! Of course, of course! I'd need a good witness for my magnificent plan, my boy." Kaito answered in a perfect imitation of Jirokichi's loud booming voice and intonation. This was the perfect opportunity to be alone with Conan.

The boy was such a manipulator, making use of the old man's love of recognition and flattery. No doubt if the real Suzuki Jirokichi were standing here, he'd give Conan the same response.

'As expected, you really can't let your guard down with this kid.' Kaito thought to himself. If he was so insistent on following Jirokichi, he must at least have suspicions that he was an imposter.

He deliberately walked ahead of Conan when leading him to where the old man's motorcycle was in order to hide his face from view. Despite the confidence he had in his Poker Face, Kaito was really quite afraid of slipping up in front of the mini detective. That deadpan manner that the boy looked at things and people may make him seem detached or bored. But Kaito knew (from experience) that that wasn't the case at all. Now every time he saw the boy looking at him with that blasé stare, he had this unsettling feeling that he was seeing through whichever disguise he has donned.

That gaze put him on edge like nothing else would. More than an angry Aoko with a broom. And more than those fi-fi-finny things.

No. Wait. Kaito had forgotten. There was another who had made him this excited before. That one time, rather long ago, at a certain clock tower... That high school detective!

Never had Kaito expected that not only one, but two people in this world could upset his composure to this extent. It might've made him seem a little pathetic and less capable as a magician. Yet, knowing that there were people capable of unsettling him didn't make Kaito feel down at all. In fact, he was _exhilarated_.

His delusion of infallible human beings existing was shattered a long time ago anyways, when Dad... He has long accepted that no one can be perfect. Any such expectations will only hurt both the person expecting and the one expected to be such a ridiculous thing. That's why Kaito was quite happy to have what others might've called weak points—

No, these two should be called his... rivals?

"Uncle Jirokichi!" Conan whined uncharacteristically, "Your legs are too long, I can't keep up with your walking pace! Anyways, the car park is that way."

"I've got to retrieve the sculpture first, boy. You wait here. I don't want to attract too much attention with a kid around." Kaito turned back to speak to Conan before briskly walking away. Of course, making sure that his gait was one of a rich old geezer like Jirokichi.

Kudo Shinichi, if you don't appear soon for another duel, you're going to be replaced by a _child_.

I TWDMZ GWC VMDMZ EIVB BW UMMB 1412 I TWDMZ GWC VMDMZ EIVB BW UMMB 1412 I TWDMZ GWC VMDMZ EIVB BW UMMB 1412 I TWDMZ GWC VMDMZ EIVB BW UMMB 1412 I TWDMZ GWC VMDMZ EIVB BW UMMB 1412

When Kaito got on the highway on Jirokichi's Harley, he let out a hearty laugh. The Task force just made it so easy. He'd have to treat Jii to dinner sometime since he did most of the work today and—

A boyish chuckle.

It couldn't be.

And all the trouble Kaito took to leave the brat behind.

A small pair of googles poked out from under the heavy tarp covering the sidecar of the Harley. Then, the tarp was removed and Conan sat up of the sidecar seat. He even stretched and yawned as if this was all in a day's work, little munchkin.

"What's so funny, Mister Thief?" Conan said in mock nonchalance.

The game was up. Not that Kaito was surprised, anymore anyways. He said his denials regardless, to give his now proclaimed rival a chance to explain his deduction. He had to look like he put in some effort, or else the little detective might feel a bit slighted. This one seems to love explaining his thought processes just like Hakuba. Some sort of detective tendency? Or a habit from being surrounded by idiots that need everything spelled out for them?

Kaito's mind wandered to the mischievous smirk Conan wore on his face. He was still listening to the boy talk of course, nodding and replying whenever necessary. He was a gentleman thief after all (and pretty good at multi-tasking). But he knew the boy would be impeccable in his deduction, this was something he knew for sure despite the limited meetings they had, so he let his thoughts run as they pleased. Now wasn't the time to be on guard, that would come a bit later, after the talking ended.

Just a casual observation, but from the time at the Magician Lovers Club and at the Sunset Mansion, Conan seemed to have this mischievous smirk on his face whenever he figured out something important. Who knows? This little piece of information might come useful in their next encounter.

Oh, looks like playtime is over. Trust the boy to pick up on something so small as googles. There was no need to hide anymore, so Kaito ripped off his disguise and put on the very googles that gave him away.

As soon as the mask was gone, Kaito found himself at the end of Conan's tranquilliser dart-watch thing.

"No wonder it's called 'Blue Wonder'! It helped me escape from the blue sky." Kaito said with a grin on his face. He knew Conan wouldn't let his guard down no matter what he said. That wasn't Kaito's intention. He just wanted to speak to the boy some more by delaying the inevitable.

And when he suggested that the blue of the ocean, where the name 'Blue Wonder' came from, is the same as the sky, Conan's response was immediate.

"Stupid. The sky is blue because of light waves, not because of the sky." All the while the watch face pointed at Kaito's exposed neck. Gosh, the kid was so cute at times like this. Kaito would've laughed out loud if he thought the kid wouldn't feel offended. Conan looked at Kaito as if he was saying 'Shame on you, a world-renowned thief. How can you not have a basic understanding of physics?'

"Fish tank water not being blue proves my point!" Conan continued his explanation. He's even giving examples as if Kaito didn't believe him! Oh how Kaito would love to continue teasing him if he didn't need to escape being thrown in jail by a 7 year old. Although he felt a bit bad for doing this to a kid, he had no qualms that Conan would be able to avoid getting mauled by the detachment of the sidecar. It was the only way he could think of to escape anyways.

"Goodbye Detective! Keep the jewel for now. Actually I didn't really want the jewel. I just wanted to have a duel with you." Kaito said his farewell as he watched Conan struggle with the now mono-wheeled sidecar (just in case the mini detective couldn't get away safely).

Drip. Drip. Drip. Oh no.

"Goddamned brat." But Kaito said those words with a small smile on his face.

I TWDMZ GWC VMDMZ EIVB BW UMMB 1412 I TWDMZ GWC VMDMZ EIVB BW UMMB 1412 I TWDMZ GWC VMDMZ EIVB BW UMMB 1412 I TWDMZ GWC VMDMZ EIVB BW UMMB 1412 I TWDMZ GWC VMDMZ EIVB BW UMMB 1412

_Thank you for reading, especially if you've gone through the trouble to re-read the manga chapters. The line break jibberish is actually a simple code. Those who can solve it and tell me from where the answer came from will get... er... recognition? Also, thank you very much for the reviews and follows/favourites, they are responsible for my fast updates._


End file.
